hernandocountyhistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
WWJB
WWJB (1450 AM) is a radio station broadcasting a full service format. Licensed to Brooksville, Florida the station is owned by the Hernando Broadcasting Company. WWJB was established in 1958 and is Hernando County's first radio station, and its only AM station. It is also partially simulcasted on its sister station WXJB 99.9 FM, also of Brooksville and is streamed live over the world wide web via their website. One of the station's notable alumni included George Lowe, who later became well-known for his role as Space Ghost in Space Ghost Coast to Coast on Adult Swim. While living in Brooksville in the early-1970s, he began learning radio skills at WWJB. Mitch English from national television show The Daily Buzz started his broadcast career at the station in the early 1990s. Station Information WWJB's signal covers Hernando County, south into Pasco County, north into Citrus County and east into Sumter County. Its broadcast studios are located at 55 West Fort Dade Avenue, in historic downtown Brooksville, adjacent to Brooksville City Hall. It is one of only 4 locally run news agencies operating exclusivly within Hernando County, and is the only locally operated radio station. WWJB is known as Hernando County's news, talk, weather and sports station. WWJB features local and ABC network news, locally produced talk shows, nationally syndicated talk shows, and a few local infomercial styled shows produced by local businesses that have purchased air time on the station to sell their goods and or services. It also airs a wide variety of regional sports programming from the Tampa Bay Buccaneers (NFL), Florida Gators (NCAA), Rays Baseball (MLB), and local Hernando High School Panthers football. WWJB's sister station WXJB 99.9 FM broadcasts University of South Florida Bulls football (NCAA). Currently neither WWJB or WXJB airs any coverage of the Tampa Bay Lighting (NHL) or the Miami Dolphins (NFL). Top Local WWJB Shows *'The Haywire Talk Show with Bob Haa:' This show airs only on weekdays, Monday thur Friday, from 9:00am until around 12:00pm. Sometimes the length of the show is reduced due to the scheduling of a infomerical styled show, such as "Health Connections" or "The Natural Way". The Haywire Talk Show is broken up into 5 differently themed shows throughout the week and is hosted by local radio personality Bob Haa: ::: "Moaning Monday" ::: "Bad Joke Tuesday" ::: "Mountain of the Mid-Week", Wednesday Show ::: "Survey Thursday" ::: "Get it Off Your Chest Friday" *'Plant Lady Garden Show: '''This show airs every Monday at 12:00pm following the conclusion of, The Haywire Talk Show. This show features two hosts, Jay-R and the Plant Lady. Listeners call in to ask the plant lady gardening and agricultural advice. *'Trading Post: '''This show airs every Saturday morning at 8:00am and features listeners calling in to trade or sell their personal items over the air with other listeners. The Trading Post is an on-air take on a flea market. References #Holt, Tony (July 15, 2010) Hernando news talk now found on the FM dial #WWJB Home Page Retrieved January 24, 2011 External Links *Query the FCC's AM station database for WWJB *Radio-Locator Information on WWJB *Query Arbitron's AM station database for WWJB Category:Hernando County Media Category:Hernando County Radio Stations